Falchion
Falchion is a recurring weapon in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is universally a sword, but its power has varied considerably from game to game. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Falchion has an Attack Power of 15. It can be bought in Melmond for 450 gil in the original NES version and in the remakes. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Falchion provides 48 Attack and 40% Accuracy. It is the Hooded Man's default weapon. It can be equipped by Kain. Final Fantasy VI The Falchion has an attack power of 176, increases Evasion by 10%, and enables the Bushido and Runic commands (although Cyan cannot equip it). It is purchasable in the World of Ruin in Maranda for 17,000 gil and is the strongest weapon for sale, though many stronger, unique weapons exist. Final Fantasy XI The Falchion is a level 44 sword forged by smiths. It has an DMG rating of 28. Final Fantasy XIV Falchions are a recurring weapon for Paladins. Typically lower level weapons, they can be acquired from various sources. The most powerful current Falchion is the Templar's Falchion, a potential drop from Miser's Mistress, the final boss of the Aurum Vale. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Falchion provides +27 Attack and +5 Defense, teaches the ability Magicbreak to Warriors, and is the weakest broadsword. It can be bought for 1,200 gil or obtained as a random reward for completing a mission. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Falchion, along with the Samson Sword and Predator, is tied as the weakest broadsword, providing +34 Attack and +5 Defense. It teaches Rend MP to Warriors and Mind Crush to Raptor, and can be bought for 1,000 gil in the shop after creating it in the Bazaar after using a Wind Stone, Zirconium, and Rat Pelt. Vagrant Story The Falchion has an Attack power of 17 and boosts Range by 3, but lowers Agility by 3. It is Ashley's default weapon. Final Fantasy Agito Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Falchion is a level 70 sword that provides +74 Attack and can be bought for 4,105 gil. Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2008) The Falchion is a level 78 sword that grants +54 Attack. It costs 32,310 gil. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Falchion is a level 60 sword that provides +54 Attack. It can be obtained by trading 113,800 gil. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Pictlogica Final Fantasy ≒ Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Artniks Dive Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Falchion is a Sword obtained by the Rookie Quest, '''Go on a quest with a friend!'. It provides 80 ATK. ''Mobius Final Fantasy Gallery Falchion FFI Art.png|Official art from ''Final Fantasy. FF1-NES-Falchion.png|''Final Fantasy'' (NES). FF1-GBA-Falchion.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PS/GBA). FalchionFF1.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PSP). Falchion - FF6.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (SNES). FFTA - Falchion.png|''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. Falchion.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. DFFOO Falchion (VI).png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. FFAB Falchion SR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR). FFAB Falchion SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+). FFAB Falchion SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR). FFAB Falchion SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+). FFAB Falchion UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR). FFAB Falchion FFVI UUR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR) FFVI. FFRK Falchion FFV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFV. FFRK Falchion FFIX.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIX. FFBE Falchion.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. MFF Falcion Icon.png|Icon in ''Mobius Final Fantasy. Etymology Category:Swords